What If?
by l.should.have.known
Summary: It's been four years since Erica left Callie, and now she's back, but what are the chances Callie still wants her? Not Calllica


**What If?**

_A/N: Just a little one shot, I have a few variations on this scenario, so I might post them here too if I ever get round to finishing them. Let me know what you think :-)_

* * *

It had been almost four years since Erica had walked away from the woman she loved, and from the city she'd called home for so long. And for the first time since then she was back in Seattle. She'd been called in for a consult by an old student of hers at Seattle Pres, but the patient had died before her plane had landed and she was forced to stay the night before flying home. She sat in her hotel room, wondering what to do in the once familiar city for the afternoon. A voice at the back of her head told her that she knew what she really wanted to do – she wanted to see Callie, for closure – or not, what if they still had a chance? She pushed the thought away, she couldn't go back.

Somehow Erica had ignored her own better judgement and she found herself walking toward Seattle Grace Mercy West. She wanted to stop – to turn and run, but her feet continued to carry her forward. She managed to stop herself and took a seat on a bench, unsure if she could really just stroll back into a place where she'd burned so many bridges. A young child pulled Erica from her thoughts as he ran a lap around the bench she sat on, stopping only at the insistence of the woman who sat at the next bench.

"Where's mama?" he whined to the small blonde woman, who Erica assumed was his babysitter.

"Mama will be here soon," the woman assured the boy before turning her attention to the baby bouncing on her knee. "Yes, mama will be here soon," she cooed at the baby.

Erica smiled internally at the children, she'd never really wanted children, her career had to come first – but maybe it might've been nice to have a family. She shook her head, who was she kidding, it would be nice to have someone period. She subtly watched the boy as she continued to harass the blonde about his mama. He would stand still long enough for each question to be answered but then would immediately resume movement. The smaller blonde was distracted momentarily by the baby crying and while she wasn't looking the boy took off at a run toward the entrance of the hospital.

"Mama!" he yelled, Erica turned toward the entrance, trying to pick any familiar faces from the crowd.

There she was, Callie Torres, looking better than Erica could ever remember. The boy, Erica noticed, was making a beeline right for Callie who stooped to pick him up, hugging him tight. Erica's head reeled – that couldn't be right, Erica had only been gone four years and the boy was – she guessed – five or six, not to mention he didn't look a thing like her – mousy brown hair, pale skin, none of that came from Callie, so he couldn't be Callie's son, could he?

Erica watched as the Latina put the boy back down and led him past her to the blonde and the baby who had calmed down now. Callie paid no notice to Erica as she passed her, for which the heart surgeon was immensely grateful. Callie looked happy, she had children, she didn't need Erica barging in and spreading misery on her happy life. She prayed that Callie would move away quickly so that she too could leave, she didn't want Callie to see her, not now. She closed her eyes, resting her head in her hands and tried her hardest to will away the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Hey princess!" Erica heard Callie say, she risked a peak and saw Callie lift the baby into her arms with a wide smile, the baby was obviously Callie's, her dark curls and caramel skin matched Callie's perfectly – she was beautiful. Callie had the baby on her hip, her free hand stroked the hair of the boy who had now attached himself to her legs. "Apparently I was missed," she told the blonde.

"You were, I missed you too," the blonde stood as she spoke, moving close to Callie and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Erica felt her heart stop – Callie had moved on with another woman. It was too much, she'd known there was a chance Callie had moved on, but she expected a man – she expected Mark Sloan, not some tiny blonde! She let out a choked sob before she could stop herself – both women turned toward her.

"Are you al-?" Arizona started to ask, but she was cut off.

"Erica?"

"Hi," she desperately tried to wipe the unshed tears from her eyes as she looked at Callie.

"What're you doing here?" Callie asked, handing the baby back to the blonde.

"I had a consult at Seattle Pres," she began, but Callie cut her off.

"No, what are you doing here?"

"I- I wanted to see-- to talk—I don't know," she finished lamely, and then at Callie's silence she quietly added, "I missed you."

"It's been four years Erica – why now?"

"I wanted to come sooner, but..." she trailed off, unable to articulate her reasons.

Callie was silent for a long moment before asking, "Erica, did you come here hoping I was still pining for you?" She waited for Erica's response but she offered none, choosing instead to stare at her shoes. "Erica, look at me," she waited until Erica complied. "I loved you, you were my best friend – and for a little while you were more. But you left me without so much as a goodbye!" Erica opened her mouth to protest but Callie held up a hand to silence her. "I screwed up, and you were mad – I get that, I know why you left. But wasn't I at least worth a goodbye?" there was nothing Erica could say to Callie in that moment. "And now, you show up here – after four years – apparently hurt that I've moved on with my life, what the hell Erica?"

"I'm sorry Callie, I shouldn't have come – I'll just be going." She turned and walked away.

"Erica, wait." Callie jogged a few paces, stopping in front of her ex. "You obviously came here to say something, so say it." Callie urged her.

"I..." she faltered, before gritting her teeth taking a deep breath before she continued. "You're right, I did come here hoping against all hope that you were still pining for me – I know that it was stupid – I'm the one who's been pining, and I just thought that since I was in Seattle...maybe there was a chance you felt the same – but it was stupid of me." Erica turned again to go, but Callie grabbed her arm.

"Erica, you need to move on," her voice was gentle, encouraging. "Be happy, find someone who makes you happy."

"I don't make friends easily," Erica reminded Callie.

"Give yourself a little credit, you're easier to like than you think."

"Thanks Cal," she smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, you have a beautiful family."

"Come and meet them," Callie dragged Erica back to where the smaller blonde still stood with the two children. "Erica, this is my wife, Arizona. Ari, this is Erica Hahn." Callie waited as the two women exchanged greetings. "And these are our two children, Daniel, he's five," She paused, taking in the questioning look Erica shot her, "We adopted him two years ago." She explained. "And this is Mia, she's nine months old." As she spoke Callie stepped back to stand beside Arizona, her arm settling naturally around the smaller woman's waist.

Erica had to fight the sudden urge to laugh as the small family fell into a 'family portrait' styled pose, facing her. "You're very lucky Cal."

"I know," She pulled Arizona closer, her smile widening past anything Erica had ever seen on the Latina's face.

"I should go, it was good to see you though."

"It was good to see you as well Erica," Callie stepped away from Arizona to briefly hug Erica. "If you ever need a friend, my number hasn't changed."

"Thanks Cal."

"Bye." Callie smiled, finally allowing Erica to walk away from her. She turned back to Arizona, "Ready to go home?"

"So ready," Arizona nodded earnestly as she took Callie's hand in her own.

**End**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: So, what did you think?? Please review :-) Tell me, do you want to see the alternate versions??


End file.
